Tu m'avais dit je t'aime
by MoonlightAngel132
Summary: Bonjour, je m'appelles Hermione Granger, et la nuit dernière, je l'ai aimé... Estce que c'est mal de vouloir aimer quelqu'un quand on n'en a pas le droit? Et quand un autre petit ami violent m'attends pour pouvoir enfin en finir avec moi...


Tu es là, à mes côtés, et je te regarde. Si paisible, les yeux fermés. J'ai passé une nuit absolument merveilleuse, à tes côtés. Tu as sû me faire oublier Ron, qui était devenu si violent, avec moi. Tu as sû me faire oublier ma vie tellement misérable. Mais je me lève doucement, et je me rhabilles, me disant tristement que je n'ai pas le droit. Je ne te mérites pas, tu es trop bien pour moi. L'espace d'une nuit, j'ai reçu un peu d'amour. Mais maintenant, il est temps que je retourne à ma réelle et triste vie, celle dans laquelle jamais nous n'aurions envisagé la possibilité d'un «nous».

Pourtant, cette nuit, Ron n'existait plus. Tu m'as dit, quand je suis rentrée au dortoir des préfets, en larmes encore une fois, que jamais plus tu ne le laisserait me faire du mal. Pourtant, quand je serai sortie de la salle sur demande et qu'on se retrouveras seuls, Ron et moi, je sais qu'il me frapperas encore, et encore, et que personne ne pourras m'aider. Cette nuit a été la plus belle de toute ma vie. Tu m'as fait l'amour comme jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait fait l'amour auparavant. Au contraire de Ron, tu es doux et attentionné, tu es tendre, et tu me respectes.

Juste après, quand tu m'as demandé, soucieux, si ça m'avait fait mal, j'ai trouvé ça tellement mignon. Alors je t'ai répondu doucement:

-Non... je sais que jamais tu ne me feras de mal.

Mais j'ai mal quand je sais que ce que j'ai fait, c'est mal. Et Si Ron venait à l'apprendre... Je n'imagine même pas. J'ai trompé Ron, mon propre fiancé, te rends-tu compte? Mais j'ai mal, parce que je sais qu'au fond, c'était ce que je voulait. Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Parce que je t'aimes tellement...

Mais jamais nous ne pourrions nous tenir la main en public, jamais nous ne pourrions nous embrasser au grand jour, ou même nous sourire, parce que nous en avons tout simplement pas le droit. Nous sommes trop différent. Moi, je suis de ceux que tu appelles Sang-de-bourbe, de plus une Gryffondor, et toi, tu es descendant d'une grande famille de Sang-pur, qui plus est à Serpentard.

Me pardonneras-tu un jour, de t'avoir ainsi abandonné? Moi, je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir été assez idiote de croire un instant que tu aurais pu m'aimer. Mais pourtant, cette nuit, c'est dans tes bras, que je me suis endormie, écoutant tes doux murmures, qui me disaient doucement:

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout est fini... chut, endors-toi... dors, mon ange...

Mais tout ça, c'était faux, n'est-ce pas? Je te regarde encore, ne pouvant plus me détacher à cette vision si magnifique. Un ange est devant moi, et ça me tue de savoir que jamais plus je ne gouterai à un tel plaisir. Jamais plus je n'aurai le plaisir de goûter à tes douces lèvres de pêche, jamais plus je n'aurai le plaisir de te sentir nu contre moi, jamais plus je ne pourrai te cotempler comme je le fait ce matin. J'essaie veinement de me convaincre qu'il faut que je m'en ailles, avant que tu ne te réveilles, mais j'en suis incapable.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, je me lèves, j'effleure tes lèvres une dernière fois dans une douce caresse, et je pars, te laissant seul dans la Salle sur demande. Je ne veux pas, mais il le faut. Je cours pour m'éloigner le plus vite possible, pour ne plus revenir sur mes pas. Il ne faut pas que je me retournes, je pourrait changer d'idée...

Puis, enfin, j'arrive au dortoir des Gryffondors, où Ron m'attend...

-Tu n'es pas rentrée de la nuit... dit-il d'une voix froide, effrayante...

-Ron... dis-je, en tremblant. Je... j'était à la... bibliothèque... je m'y suis endormie...

-Ne me mens pas! Dit-il alors en se levant brusquement.

Les ton qu'il avait employé me fige sur place. Je sais que les coups ne tarderont pas. Et j'espère bien que ce seront les derniers.

-Où étais-tu, petite trainée?! Reprend-t-il alors.

-Je te jures... j'étais...

-La fermes!

Il me frappe violemment à la figure. Je tombe par-terre, à la force du choc. Je m'y attendait, j'ai l'audace de me relever et de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'on est ensemble, je lui dit la vérité.

-J'ai passé la nuit avec Drago Malefoy. C'est lui que j'aime, pas toi.

-SALE PUTE!

Il me fait retomber, puis il me roue de coups de pied. Je crache du sang, mais il s'en fous. Il me frappe encore et encore, en me criant des injures. Et Toi, qui m'avait promis que jamais plus tu ne le laisserait me faire du mal, que jamais plus tu ne le permettrais... Et soudain, les coups s'arrêtent, et Ron est projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Trop faible pour relever la tête pour voir mon sauveur, je reste là, par-terre, et j'entends des coups. Mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas lui qui me les donne. Non... C'est mon sauveur, qui les lui donne. Puis, les coups s'arrêtent, et quelqu'un tombe. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que mon sauveur était tombé et avait perdu connaissance. Alors je me préparais à recevoir d'autres coups, je me préparais maintenant à mourir. Quand j'ai entendu ta voix...

-C'est fini maintenant... n'aie pas peur... Chut... Je suis là...

Je rassemble toutes mes forces et me redresse douloureusement pour venir me caler dans tes bras. Et je pleure, incapable de me contrôler. J'ai mal. Deux ou trois de mes côtes sont cassées. Mais toi, au moins, tu es avec moi.

-Je... t'aime... dis-je avec difficulté.

-Moi aussi, Hermione, moi aussi...

Alors, à ce moment précis, j'était la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Parce que enfin, tu m'avais dit je t'aime...


End file.
